


This is Fine

by Indywrites



Category: Troll World Tour, Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Barb - Freeform, Branch x Poppy, Broppy - Freeform, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Lovey-Dovey, Sweetness, Touchy-Feely, Trolls World Tour Spoilers, brotp Parb/PopRocks, cuteness, im not good with tags okay DX, light citrus, light nudity, self-care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indywrites/pseuds/Indywrites
Summary: It was just another-other day in Pop Village. Branch and Poppy have been dating for a little while and they have been taking their relationship slow. Branch is totally fine with that. So when Poppy suggests a self-care night, planned with different normal activities and things for them to do, Branch doesn’t really have a choice but to play along, besides it would be fun! This would be fine, right?....right?
Relationships: Branch/Poppy, Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Poppy/Branch
Comments: 25
Kudos: 100
Collections: Best Broppy, Broppy Fics, Top Shelf Broppy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello my loves. Your girl is back with another Broppy fic. This little slice of heaven will be a two-shot fic (That means two chapters, not one. XD) I would like to personally thank my wonderful friends, TipLover_22, BlooeyedSpazz, and Jiyu-Koya for betaing this first chapter for me. Oh and BIG shoutout to the wonderful Pinkglitterings! Her fanart of Poppy braiding Branch's hair, was the origin from where this idea was formed. (You will see that in the next chapter ;3)
> 
> This is another story filled with fluffy goodness because you already know your girl has gotta have her fluff, so please, get comfortable, relax, and get ready to be fluffed up XD. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Mornin' Branch."

"Goodmorning Branch, how are you?"

"What's going on, Branch?

"Yo, Branchmister, what's good?"

"Good morning BrRanNch!" 

It was no surprise. It was never a surprise that no matter how many times Branch found himself walking through the village, he still wasn't used to the greetings he received from his friends and all the other trolls that crossed his path. 

Today was like any other-other day. Three times a week, he made it a point to wake up super early in the morning to do his patrols and safety protocols checks around the village and surrounding forests. It was always imperative that he made sure the other trolls were being somewhat safe while performing their daily fun-filled _hazardous_ activities. He just had to make sure they did them without accidentally harming themselves or each other. During the other four days, he'd set aside time specifically to create a schedule to assist a certain pop queen with her royal duties, tribal conferences, party planning, committee meeting, trolling classes, and all the other things that were expected of a queen.

Today was patrol day. 

After the morning song, Branch went right to work, inspecting his traps in the forest and the borders around the village to make sure nothing dangerous had tried to infiltrate the village. After a thorough inspection, he moved on to the village, where he was greeted by almost every passerby troll. It felt strange, maybe because now he wasn't Branch- 'former bunker hermit of pop village' but Branch, 'royal advisor, Pop Village ambassador, and boyfriend of the queen.' Hair, what a jump in status that turned out to be.

The teal troll smiled. He was Poppy's boyfriend, they were together, as a couple. Even after three months, he still was trying to wrap his head around it. They didn't do things too much differently than what they usually did. Of course, they both kept themselves busy maintaining the village, and there was also the responsibility of maintaining the ties and friendly relationships with the other troll tribes. But, other than that, nothing major seemed to change between them. 

Even though Branch was the one who confessed his love to Poppy first, he was grateful that she seemed to be taking things slow. Even with all the time he was spending with the trolls, he still found physical contact with anyone other than Poppy and his close friends, unnerving. But as far as their relationship was concerned, everything was going well for them. Light touches, hand holding, occasional kisses, and of course, hugs. That was fine, he was fine with that.

"Good morning, Branch!" 

He inhaled sharply, almost feeling his heart leap out of his chest. He was so glad that he was in a good mood because he felt himself about to go full-on defense mode. After a few calming seconds, he exhaled slowly, recognizing the sing-song voice of the person who'd just jumped him from behind. 

"Poppy, you know what I told you about sneaking up on me like that. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" 

He heard her giggle as he felt her arms tighten around his body. He breathed a sigh but then froze, his ears twitching at her breath brushing close to the top of one of his pointy ears, whispering her response. "Mayyyyybe..." 

The hairs on his neck rose. Her voice sounded so silky and sultry like warm honey. Did she know how amazing her voice sounded to him? His rapid heartbeat finally came down from its high when she let him go.

Branch turned around to see _his_ -that still sounded funny to him- pretty pink troll, all bright smiles, cupcakes, and rainbows. He tilted his head to the side in question. Why the hair was she here? "Good morning, Queen Poppy. What kind of schemes are you cooking up this time." 

Poppy eyes widened and gasped, placing her hand on her chest in fraudulent insult. "Branch! How could you say such things? Can a queen not greet one of her subjects without having any ulterior motives? 

Branch leaned to the side, crossing his arms, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, sure, she can, _if_ that queen wasn't _you_ and if that subject wasn't _me_. What do you want?"

Poppy laughed, waving her hand at him before placing it on his shoulder. "Aw Branch, you're a funny guy, but today, I declare a scheme free day! I have a lot of queenly duties to attend to around the village, so there will be no time for that."

"Oh, really?" Branch was actually surprised, "what do you have to do?"

Well, I have to-" She lifted a hand, "One, Help plan 2 parties for the upcoming wedding and its reception. Two, worm sit Mr. Dinkles for Biggle for a couple of hours. Three, assisting Satin and Chenille with their new clothing line they're setting up. And finally, get to making 3 scrapbooks for the kids' library. The last one isn't a _must_ -must, but meh, I thought because we have the other trolls and trollings from the other tribes visiting so often nowadays, I thought it would be a good idea to update our history books to make them more accurate with the times and what we know, ya know?"

Branch blinked twice, a little stunned by how much the pink troll had on her plate, then again she was the queen, and as queen, she was always deemed to be busy some way or another. "Oh, wow. Okay. Well, do..." He rubbed his neck anxiously. "...Do you want some help?"

Poppy's smile widened, waving her hand at him. "Nah! I'm fine. Besides, I was watching you earlier, you look like you kind of have your hands full with all the patrolling today."

"Yeah... I guess you're right." Branch wanted to say he would rather be helping her than spending the day patrolling, but they both knew how important this task was. Deciding against helping her with simple errands over the safety of the village was probably the best call. 

"Oh, oh! But I know what we _can_ do!" Branch gave her a confused look hearing the rising excitement in her voice. 

Poppy giggled, taking a step forward before shoving him hard against his shoulder, causing him to stumble backward. Branch recovered quickly, using his hair to stop himself from falling to the ground. 

"Hey! What was that for, Poppy?!" 

"Sorry, had to check my theory." The pop queen explained. "It looks like you're losing your touch. Working too hard can really take its toll if you don't relax. Soooo," She leaned in close to him, eyes sparkling, and smiling wide. That only meant one thing. "-here's what I'm thinking-"

"And here comes the scheme." Branch drawled, rolling his eyes in playful annoyance. 

Poppy took a step back, raising her hands in the air. "Hardy har har, guilty as charged." She took both his hands into hers, giving him a smile that could put the sun to shame. "You know what you need, Mr. Grumpster?"

"You, to never call me that name again?"

"A self-care night~" Poppy sang. "We can take a bubble bath, do each other's hair, and wear clay masks. It'll be fun!" 

Branch raised an eyebrow. His face said it all.

"Hey, hey. Don't give me that look. Have you ever even tried a full-blown self-care night before?

"No, but-" 

"Then it's settled. You, me, my pod, tonight, seven, kay?" Before Branch could even protest, the hug time bracelets made their notorious _ting_ sound signaling Poppy's favorite time of the day "Hug Time!" 

Poppy's arms wrapped comfortably around Branch's neck, his nose catching the faint whiff of bubblegum and strawberries, a scent he knew all too well as his beautiful, goofy, always cheerful girlfriend. He wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face deeper into her neck, breathing in a content sigh. Although she came up with the silliest ideas, he wouldn't trade her for anything or anyone in the world, that he swore. 

When Poppy's arms loosened, so did his, them both leaning back to look at each other and smile. Poppy leaned back into him, rubbing her nose playfully against his, then walking backward. She waved her hand before turning around, shouting with a cheerful tone. "See you later, Mr. Grumpster."

Branch's face blushed a light purple, then rolled his eyes and grinned, waving back, bidding her farewell. Then all of a sudden, what she said hit him like a glitter balloon to the face. Him...Poppy...her pod... at night... _alone_.

"Oh, hair, I'm doomed."

* * *

Branch had been standing there at her pod door for nearly a full two minutes without knocking even once. He straightened his clothes and adjusted the bag that was slung over his shoulders. He had his toothbrush, his pajamas and robe, his favorite coffee mug, and some other things that he felt he would need if things went south. He was prepared for almost any given scenario, but why was he so nervous?

It wasn't like he hadn't been to her pod alone before. He wanted to be prepared in case he ended up having to stay the night. That wasn't so bad, even _he_ had slept over before, granted it was a sleepover and all their friends were there, but this shouldn't be any different, right?

Branch had no idea what to expect, this was the first time he would be possibly staying the night in her pod alone with them having the status of being a couple. But still, that shouldn't make him nervous. On the contrary, this should be exciting for him. This was something new, he had never had a night or day doing self-care activities, and he was going to have one with the most lovable troll in the village, that so happened to be in love with him. 

Maybe it'll be fun. Then again, being with Poppy, whether he was alone or with her in a crowd, he always had fun. 

Branch slapped his cheeks with his hands. "Pull yourself together, it's only, Poppy." Maybe that was the blessing and the curse, it was _only_ Poppy. 

With that thought pushing him forward, he lifted a fist towards the door.

Poppy opened after the third knock.

"Branch, hi! Now how did I know you were going to show up early, hmm?" Her voice was as lighthearted and cheerful as ever, causing the tense air around him to flee. Yeah, this was fine, he would be fine. 

Branch shrugged. "Well, you know me. Better to be early than late."

Poppy smiled, pulling him through the open door then kicked it closed behind him. He took an observation of her state of mind. Cheerful, happy, no signs of nervousness or anxiety. Like those words even existed in the always sunny, oh so joyous Poppy's personal dictionary to begin with. Her flower tiara had been placed on the coffee table, the atmosphere in her pod was nice, clean, fresh, relaxing. Oh yeah, he would be just fine.

"I can always count on you to be on time. Unfortunately, though, I haven't gotten the snacks and stuff ready just yet." Poppy took a step back, letting go of his hand, breathing an awkward chuckle, her cheeks turning a tab darker. "Is that offer to help still open, by chance?"

 _'For you, Always.'_ Branch sat his bag on the chair by the table _._ "Sure, just tell me what to do, and I'm all yours." 

Poppy blinked twice, her smile widening. "Great! I just need you to help me make these sandwiches." She scrimmages through her cabinets, taking out different ingredients for finger sandwiches and fruit kebabs. Branch washed his hands, then met her at the counter where everything was laid out and ready for them to make. "You ready to get started, Mr. Grumpster?"

Branch scoffed then grinned. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." 

Within Fifteen minutes and a brief but very desired, hug time, they had finished the right amount of sandwiches and kebabs that would fill them up more than enough later on when they got hungry. With a hop and twirl, Poppy put lids on the plates of food and slid them in the fridge for them to snack on for later.

She skipped up to him, raising her hand up, her smile, beaming. "Teamwork makes the dream work! High five!" Branch couldn't help but smile in return, her smile was contagious. He took a step back, giving Poppy a perfect high five, then taking that same hand, and pulling it to his lips to kiss. 

"B-Branch." Her cheeks beamed dark pink, her eyes widening at Branch's sudden advance. Branch couldn't understand how but he got a thrill out of making her blush. Seeing her caught so off guard by his actions filled him with pride. Just knowing that the little unexpected things he did could bring out these reactions in her sparked a fire inside himself, he couldn't explain. But what he did know is that he liked it a lot. 

Hesitating, Branch released Poppy's hand. He didn't know why, but he couldn't help but be a bit put off when she took a step back, moving her hands behind her back. 

She suddenly looked up, gracing him with one of her beautiful bright smiles. 

"Ooookay! I think it's time for the-uh the bubble bath-yeah, the bubble bath! Time for us to take a bubble bath." She turned on her heels, making her way to the bathroom. "Let's go!"

Branch registered what she said, his brain almost froze in his tracks. He quickly reached and grabbed her hand, stopping her stride, then just as fast, letting it go. "Wait, Poppy, you don't mean a bubble bath together, as in you and me, in the tub, _naked_ together, right?"

Poppy tilted her head in question. "Well, yeah, how else would we take our bubble bath?" She asked that question like it had the most obvious answer in the world, which it did, but...

Branch ran his hands through his hair and sighed, trying not to make the thoughts of how he felt about her idea come off as too conspicuous. "Look, Poppy, I know you wanted us to relax together, but that doesn't mean we have to necessarily bathe together."

The pink troll gave him a pointed look, placing a hand on her hips. "Well, of course it doesn't, silly, but if we take our bubble bath separately, then we wouldn't _really_ be able to enjoy it because we would be waiting for the other person to finish, making it stressful and rushed! And what I know about bubble baths is that they should never, _ever_ , be rushed, or stressful for that matter."

Her eyes lit up as if she remembered something else she wanted to add. "Oh, and Bonus! We will use less water. So the best solution is to smell two roses with one nose, or in other words, you and me taking our bath together! See Branch, simple logic." Poppy finished her short speech with a puffed out chest and broad smile that reached from ear to ear. Branch almost wanted to chuckle, seeing how proud and justified she looked after explaining the complete absolute _rationale_ behind her idea.

Poppy waved her hand over her head towards the bathroom, with a little bounce in her step. "Now come on, slowpoke! Time's a-wastin'."

Branch took a couple of steps back, using his hands as an acting shield. "You know what Poppy? You go, I'll just wait out here for you to get finishe-ah!" 

"Oh my hair, Branch. Stop being such a scaredy troll, and let's go. It's just bubbles and water, you'll live."

Was she really this oblivious? There was no way she could be, could she? He was sure that she understood what it meant for them to take a bath together. And if that was the case and she was, in fact, aware, would she still be up for them bathing together? These questions hung there behind his mind, as he let himself be dragged off to the bathroom by an excitable Poppy.

The moment they entered the door, Poppy dropped his hand, walking forward towards the sink, leaving him standing near the entrance. He began studying the cherry blossom pink walls, the marble countertops, counting the tiles on her floor. He was doing anything, as long as he could keep his eyes from looking up at her. The result, absolute failure. 

"Hey Branch, you're kind of quiet back there, are you okay?" 

He nodded, turning his head to face her "Oh yeah, I'm fi-" his words were caught in his throat in an instant. What were even words anymore? How long had he been looking away for him to not realize that she had taken off her clothes, and now stood there back turned to him, in only her panties and bra? The whole world went silent around him, as she turned around, almost in slow motion. His breath hitched, witnessing the full image of the beauty he was lucky enough to call his girlfriend. 

It had crossed his mind more than a few times of what her body looked like under her clothes, but nothing, absolutely nothing could have prepared him for what his eyes were looking at right now. 

His gaze swept her over, starting from her feet, traveling upwards. He learned right then and there that Poppy was not thin in the slightest, but voluptuously curvy, with thick thighs, wide hips, and a slender waist proportional to her hips and full breasts that were cradled oh so beautifully inside a simple white bra. Where the hair had she been hiding those things, they were huge! Or maybe she wasn't hiding them at all. Perhaps _he_ just hadn't paid much attention to notice.

And why did it look like she had all the stars in the known galaxy emblazoned on her chest and shoulders? Branch tried, and hair did he try, but he couldn't pull his eyes away from her. It-, no, she, _she_ was absolutely, stunningly, breathtaking. 

He didn't know how long he was standing there, gawking at her. One minute? Five minutes? Hair, it could've been ten minutes before he started to hear the noises reaching his ears again.

"Oh, Branch~." His ears twitched at the sound of his name. His gaze moved up again, a finger under his chin guiding him until it met with pretty pink irises. "My eyes are up here."

He blinked twice, before jerking backward, turning away from her, a dark purple blush burning against his teal cheeks. Had he really just done that? Oh hair, he felt like a total pervert, a complete idiot. "I-I'm so sorry!" He stammered, turning his back to her. "I didn't mean to stare!" 

Poppy giggles, taking his arm and turning him around to face her again. She leaned into him, touching her nose to his. "You're a funny guy, Branch." She cups his face in her hands, rubbing their noses together, just like she had done earlier that day, before pecking it lightly with her lips "Never change." 

She twirled around with a wink, switching her hips as she walked back to the cabinet. Branch's blush only intensified looking the other way, but not without, stealing glances at her butt as she scavenged through the shelves looking for different items he assumed was for the bath. Those flowy dresses she wore hid much more than just her pink skin. 

"Aw, sugar!" He heard her grumble. 

"W-what's up?" 

Poppy turned back to him, hands on her hips with a pout. "I forgot the bubble bath solution in my room." She shrugged, walking towards the door. "While I go get it, you get undressed. I'll be right back. Kay?" Before he could answer, she was gone, and he was left in the bathroom alone.

He exhaled a breath he didn't even realize he was holding in. Everything was happening so fast, his mind didn't have time to process it all at once. He looked down at his clothes then up at the mirror above the sink, releasing a shaky sigh. He knew when Poppy set her mind to something, she wasn't one to give up easily. This was no exception. 

Branch carefully removed his vest, shorts, and underwear, folded, then placed them neatly on the counter by the sink where he had just noticed Poppy had placed her dress. Branch wasn’t the type to just leave his clothes on the floor, and he was grateful Poppy was the same. That was just an accident _waiting_ to happen. 

"Okay! I got the stuff! Now we can run the water and get our bubble bath on-."

Branch turned, hearing Poppy pause mid-sentence. Poppy was standing, almost like she had been frozen in her tracks, at the door. He walked up to her looking into the small basket in her hands, containing a pink bottle and 3 different glitter-covered figurines. He looked back up at her, seeing that her eyes were wide and her mouth was parted like she wanted to say something but couldn't. Or maybe ask something?

"Do you need help with that?" 

The pink troll didn't respond, still seeming like she was at a loss for words.

"Poppy?"

"Oh. Y-yeah, sure," Poppy brought her arms forward, giving him the basket. "Here." Her voice was soft, almost a whisper. That was strange. 

Branch took the basket, then walked, placing it on the toilet. He turned back to her with a questioning look. 

"Okay, now what?"

Poppy only stood there silent, staring at him, her eyes skimming up and down his body, almost slowly. This was so foreign to him. Her - or no one for that matter - had ever looked at him like that before, it almost made him self-conscious of his... nakedness. Should he be worried? Was this a bad idea?

"Hey, Poppy?" No response, just dazed eyes that seemed to be heavily focused on his midsection with a hint of a smile, ghosted on the pink trolls lips. He wasn't used to being stared at, it made him feel a tad uncomfortable, but she was smiling, maybe she liked what she saw? He took a chance, mustering enough courage to try something.

He took a step forward, her gaze immediately followed. He smirked, his theory was right. He decided to try something else, the same thing she had done to him earlier. He took a couple of strides until he stood right in front of her. His smirk widened, gaining a bit of confidence, she wasn't looking into his eyes, but down at his chest and shoulders. He tilted his head to the side, lifting his hand towards her chin, angling it upwards, so her eyes met his. Taking a breath, he whispered

"My eyes are up here, Sunshine."

Branch nearly chuckled when Poppy's eyes widened as if she had just been snapped out of a hypnotic trance. Poppy shakes her head from his hand, her cheeks blushing almost red. "Yeah! I-I knew that." Her voice sounded cracked like she had just got done screaming. 

She side-steps around him, walking past him to the tub faucet to turn on the water, beginning to fill the tub. He could have sworn he heard the word "Jerk" slipped under her breath when she passed him. 

He smirked, noticing that she was trying to avoid looking at him when she grabbed the pink bottle from the basket, pouring the solution into water. He observed intently, becoming a tad concerned when he saw the tub start to fill up with what looked like a little too much water and an obscene amount of bubbles.

"Hey Poppy, don't you think that's a little too muc-?" 

Branch nearly jumped backward when she shot him a glare that he rarely saw her pull. One that clearly said, _'If you say another word, I'll smack you._ ' His heart skipped. Why was that hot to him?

Once the bubbles almost reached the brim of the tub, Poppy stopped the water. She stood up, her hands on her hips, and, with a broad smile, she nodded, confirming it satisfactory.

"Okay, it's ready!" She turned back to Branch, then pointed to the tub. "Now, get in while I'll grab the towels." Branch looked at the water, then at the beautiful woman in front of him. He had concerns, many concerns about the safety of the tub, and the perimeter around it. Was this really okay? He walked past the smiling troll, then stood at the foot of the tub. 

Putting one foot in, he hissed, the temperature of the water, somehow slipping his mind. Why the hair didn't he check first? Poppy was truly the queen of distractions.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you it's kind of hot. I like hot showers, so I just thought-" her voice came to a halt when Branch raised his hand to her. 

"Yeah, I got it, Poppy, thanks." 

Poppy stepped backward, letting her hair fall so that it covered her eyes and face, he guessed to attempt to hide her embarrassment. "Sorry."

Branch tried again, easing one foot after the other, and within a few careful moments, he was laying his back against the wall of the tub, his body submerged in hot water and surrounded by bubbles. 

"See? Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" 

Branch scoffed, looking away, letting a small grin curve on his lips. "No, I guess it's not too bad."

"Great!" Poppy moved the shower curtain, blinding him from seeing the rest of the bathroom. 

"Poppy, what are you-?" 

"Just sit tight, Branch. I'll join you in a bit."

Branch didn't know why, but he felt himself growing more and more anxious as the seconds ticked by. Was he nervous or excited? He couldn't tell, his mind was going crazy, and his body was burning up, and he was very sure it wasn't the bathwater. His patience broke.

"Poppy, the water is going to get cold at this rate. If you just wanted to get me to take a bubble bath, all you had to do was say-."

Before he could even get the last word out, the curtain on the opposite end of the tub pulled away and revealed the pink troll queen and all her gorgeous naked glory. He hid half his face below the bubbles, cursing himself for rushing her because, oh hair, he was not prepared. 

Her hair had been set free from the confines of its infamous top knot style, flowing freely against her shoulders, like atomic pink waves, covering her breasts and cascading down her back below her hips. It looked so silky and soft, he wanted to touch it. 

"Now, Branch. You should know better than to think that _I_ \- _me_ \- would back down on something _I_ suggested." She leaned forward over the tub, giving him a pointed look and an almost perfect view of her exposed bosoms "A queen never breaks her promises."

He began sinking lower into the tub, wishing the bubbles would just swallow him whole. "R-Right." 

Branch turned his eyes, trying to give her some sense of privacy as she pulled her hair back. "Now, scooch, scooch so I can get in." 

Still looking away, he did what he was told, moving his legs so that Poppy could settle herself in beside him, her feet nudging against his hip. When he deemed it safe for him to look up again, he saw that the ends of her hair had been tossed to the dry side of the tub, likely to prevent it from getting wet. After a few shimmies of her hips, he heard her sigh, relaxing her entire body, tilting her head back against the edge of the tub. 

"Now this is the life. Nothing like a warm bubble-filled bath to help relax your muscles and unwind after a long day, huh Branch?"

"Y-yeah, I guess you're right." There was a pause before Poppy spoke.

"You don't sound too convinced." The pink troll said, sitting up, giving him a questioning expression. 

Branch's mind was going a hundred miles a minute. How could he possibly relax when she sat there in front of him, completely naked and unphased? He decided against responding. If she wasn't going to worry, then he wouldn't either. If she was uncomfortable, she sure didn't show any signs of it. She was always so overconfident, something he most definitely was not. Even when she was wrong, she somehow still ended up right. So why was he so worried? 

Branch just breathed, trying to relax his body. He was fine, this was fine. But within moments he realized he couldn't have been more wrong in his entire Twenty-seven and a half years of living.

Frozen. His body was frozen in place. Time had come to a screeching halt when he felt Poppy's arms and legs wrap around his bare legs. 

When he looked down at her, he knew he was a goner. The Pop queen had angled her body so that she laid on her side, giving Branch a prominent view of her pink skin to reveal above the bubbles. 

"You know Branch, you should seriously just relax. I mean your legs, they're so stiff."

He bit his lip, swallowing the moan that threatened to pierce his lips, feeling her fingers brushing up and down his knee and shin, pulling them closer to her body.

He dug his fingers deep into his thighs, attempting to control the reaction his body was having toward her soft, elegant touch. 

_'Calm down, calm down, oh hair, please calm down.'_ He begged himself.

When he glanced at her, everything in his body wanted to reject his desperate chants. He felt himself getting harder, and it was then that he was grateful that she hadn't listened to him when putting too much bubble bath solution in the bathtub. Otherwise, he would have been completely exposed. 

"H-Hey Poppy."

Her caresses stopped the second her name was called, resting her hand on his calf. "Yes, Branch?" 

"Would you... "He gulped, finding it hard to form words with her looking at him like that, with those beautiful eyes. "Would you mind...letting my legs go?" He looked away to the side, averting his gaze, "please?" 

There was a pause before he felt movement, causing him to look at her again, just in time to catch Poppy giving him a huge grin. 

"Oh! Sure! Uhm!" She giggled, then cleared her throat. "I, Queen Poppy, now grant your legs freeeedom!" She dramatically released his legs, lifted her arms above the water, causing bubbles to float into the air. Branch sat up at the sudden display of joy in her voice. Poppy then slowly lifted one of her bubble sud legs above the water, arching her foot and toes upwards, then lowering it so that it pointed straight at him. 

Branch stared at her, his anxiety somehow gone, and replaced with a light, bubbly feeling in his chest, mixed with a hint of confusion. He watched her, saying nothing as she used her pointed toes to tap both of his shoulders like a sword would be used to crown or award a subject at a coronation. 

Poppy's smile only widened, moving her foot so that it was hovering right in front of his nose. Branch flinched, closing his eyes as she used her big toe to lightly tap the tip of his nose with a light _bop,_ leaving tiny reminisces of suds behind. "Now go young, troll, go and live stress-free and prosperously." Those were her final words before her leg descended, disappearing under the water beside him.

Branch didn't know what came over him when an outburst of laughter left his lips. How in the world did he get so lucky with a woman like her? She washed all his thoughts, fears, anxiety, and stress away with just a touch of her toe to his nose.

"You feel better now," She hummed, pulling her knees to her chest, to rest her arms on. Branch could clearly tell she knew the answer to that question, seeing how all his pent-up tension rolled off his shoulders at her little performance. 

Branch leaned back against the wall of the tub, exhaling a breath of relief. He looked at her, smiling, he felt like soaring. "You are something else, you know that?"

Poppy shrugged playfully with a smug grin "I have been told that a time or two, yes."

"Thank you." Branch had let the words slip before he could think. He was genuinely grateful for her. Where would he be without that bright smile and cheerful attitude? Definitely not where he was right now. 

Poppy rose her chin from her knees, a blush blossoming her starry cheeks. She glanced away, combing her fingers through her bangs, pushing them behind her ear. Hair, she looked like a goddess. "No problem, anytime, Branch." 

Branch leaned his head back, letting it rest on the edge of the tub. Closing his eyes, allowing himself to relax, to _really_ relax. He involuntarily wiggled his toes to the song that came to his mind, starting to hum it, then allowing the words to spill from his lips in a soft melody. With his calm state of mind, he had vaguely forgotten the young queen sitting in front of him, listening in complete adoration at the sound of his angelic voice. 

_"When I close my eyes, it's you there in my mind. When I close my eyes."_

He was worried for nothing. This was a self-care night with her, _his_ Poppy. She was trying her best so, so will he. Everything would be fine. Being with her, like this, was just fine. 

* * *

_**~Indywrites** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo~ My loves! Thank you all for waiting so patiently for this next chapter to come out. I assure you, your wait was not in vain for I give you a fluff-filled chapter, full of....well, FLUFF! Now normally I would name the song at the end of the fic, BUT if you haven't heard the 'right' version, then it won't have the same effect. So if you haven't heard Ed Sheeran Perfect (Cover by Leroy Sanchez) then I STRONGLY suggest you do that before reading, OR don't, it's up to you. You will still enjoy this regardless. Thank you BlooeyedSpazz, Tipolover_22, and Jiyu-Koya for looking over and betaing this for me! This chapter is in Poppy's POV :3
> 
> (Fair warning, this chapter is LONNNGG). So Sit back, relax, get ready, set *throws glitter* FLUFF!
> 
> Enjoy!

All of Poppy's giddiness began to boil over the moment her face hit her pillow. She didn't care that her body was still wet and wrapped tightly in her bath towel, she just couldn't hold back her emotions any longer. 

"Oh my Gah, Oh my Gah, OH MY FREAKIN GAH, AHHHHH!!!" her shrilling squeals were muffled by the fluffy, feathered cushion and her rapidly kicking feet slapping against the mattress.

He had liked it. She had taken off her dress, and Branch had actually liked what he saw. 

Her long rosy locks spiraled around her as Poppy rolled onto her back, taking the pillow with her. The blush on her face blazed, thinking back how Branch looked at her when she turned around, wearing only her undergarments. At first, she found his silence unsettling, thinking that maybe this was a bad idea, but then his eyes changed, and oh hair, did they change. 

She couldn't forget that predatory gleam that shone in his eyes, even if she tried, which she had no intention of doing, _ever_. She wasn't sure if even _he_ had realized that he licked his lips and bit it, scanning his gaze up and down her half-naked body. Excited shivers raced up her spine just from thinking about it.

Her fingers dug deeper into the pillow, curling her toes, and tightening her crossed legs. Just the thought of him glaring at her like that, looking as if he wanted to devour her, brought her senses to an all-time high. It almost made her feel like she was the main dish for Trollstist, and he was the Bergen. 

Her thoughts paused as she glared above her pillow. Maybe that wasn't the _best_ example for how she felt, but ugh, Branch just made her feel so sexy and...and _Argh_!

Oh, and him, she couldn't ask for a better specimen of a troll. When she stepped back into the bathroom seeing him, there, in front of her, butt naked, her whole brain stopped. Poppy always thought Branch was attractive, but seeing him like that, made his hotness level skyrocket. 

She was so glad he had asked her if he could take the basket with the solution, and bath bombs because she was on the verge of dropping it. She just couldn't look away from him, how could she? 

He was there, in front of her, beautiful broad shoulders that his vest had been hiding, for what, _years_? She had also noticed that he wasn't toned or sculpted like some kind of troll model but was thick, wonderfully, handsomely thick. His arms and his legs, all those years of hard labor, had gifted him with a body of someone who _clearly_ knew what it meant to work _._ And in rewarding him, it had blessed her with the sexiness, cuddliest, most attractive looking teddy bear she could have ever asked for. 

No wonder he gave such amazing hugs. With arms like those, he could easily do so much _more_ than just give her great hugs. 

If he hadn't brought her attention back up to his eyes, those gorgeous baby blues, she didn't know how long she would have stood there gawking at him. She should have him thrown in the Fundungeon for having such pretty eyes. 

And, oh hair, how could she forget that he let her hug his legs, his bare legs, in the tub, naked! Well, okay, technically, he didn't _let_ her hug his legs, but when she did, he didn't ask her to let him go immediately. That was something, right? 

And his laugh! She had made him laugh! Oh hair, how did she go all those years without hearing it. Poppy knew as the Pop troll queen she had a duty to rule, support and guide pop music and its culture, but if she had to choose between listening to pop music for the rest of her life or listening to his laugh, she would shamelessly pick to listen to his laugh, every single time. (She hoped there would never come a day when she would have to choose, but the pop queen knew where she stood if such a time did arrive). Branch's laugh was more beautiful than any song she had ever and would ever listen to. Nothing met the comparison.

Poppy placed the pillow down at her side, closing her eyes. She slowly dragged the tips of her fingers across her arm and giggled, remembering the ticklish feeling of the tiny fuzz hairs of his legs brushing against her bare skin. She bit her lip, the firmness of his calves coming back to memory, how strong they felt under her palms, her using her legs to hold both of his knees, and the feeling of his pulse quickening in his ankle at her touch. 

She opened her eyes again, then rolled off her bed, walking up to the full-sized mirror that hung on her wall, staring at her reflection. She tilted her head to the side quizzically before biting her lip and dropping her towel to the ground, every bump and curve of her body now on full display.

She bent over a bit, strands of her hair slightly falling over her shoulder. Slowly sliding her hands down her sides, cupping her breasts, then gliding one hand down to her waist, then her hips. She lowered her gaze, biting her lower lip hard, feeling the heat of her body rising. Hair, she felt like she had been set on fire. Her hands explored her naked body, traveling lower, lower, wishing these hands belonged to another. His name was on the tip of her tongue, her fingers trembled, roaming dangerously close to where she felt the heat radiating the hottest, throbbing, wet.

"Branch..."

_Knock Knock Knock_

Poppy's voice squeaked, nearly jumping out of her skin as she hugged her upper body, her thoughts suddenly ceasing. The knock at her bedroom door disrupted all the paths her thoughts were heading. 

"Hey Poppy, you okay in there? You didn't fall, did you?" 

Her cheeks burned with a hot blush, her insides pulsing, at the voice of the troll she just moaned out to by name. 

That's right, Branch was still here. They were still having their self-care night. Sugar! How long had she been there, daydreaming about him holding her, touching her? She pinched herself back to reality, remembering he had asked her a question.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine! I will be out in a few, just gotta throw on my nightclothes." 

There was a long pause before she heard him answer. "Okay, just checking. I'll just hang out here until you're ready."

"Kay!" 

Poppy breathed a quick sigh of relief before sprinting to her drawer. She put on some underwear before - without much thought - opting to wear a pair of midnight blue shorts with its matching nightshirt. She walked back to the mirror, doing a full-body turn, her eyes focusing on her butt a little too long before deeming the outfit acceptable. Branch did like what he saw without her clothes ...so maybe this would be okay?

She threw caution to the wind, not wanting to keep him waiting any longer. Poppy threw on her pink robe tossing her hair behind her shoulders, letting it sway loosely down her back as she left the room. Whatever had transpired there, was an afterthought. 

"Branch? Where did you go?" 

She looked through the pod and saw him standing in front of the table, his back facing her. And, hair, it was a sight to behold. 

He was shirtless, his mossy green bathrobe hanging lazily behind the chair beside him. The pink troll tilted her head, a smile widening on her lips, ogling every crease and muscles that shifted when he moved his arms and shoulders, the ripples stopping at the band on his waist going down, sporting blue cotton pajama pants.

She covered her mouth to hide a smirk. They were matching.

Her eyes narrowed, licking her lips at the gorgeous view of his backside. Had it always been that plump? How the hair did she miss it during their bubble bath time? And why did she feel a robust impulsive urge to squeeze it? 

She suddenly had the most wicked idea. She knew Branch hated it when she snuck up on him, but with him looking so sneak-up-able, she couldn't really bring herself to resist. 

Poppy lowered her head, tip-toeing to the teal troll in close. She got close enough, but before she could dart out her hand aiming for his back, she was shocked to find a large hand suddenly swinging around and catching her wrist mid-air. Her wide surprised eyes met his glaring ones as his grip tightened firmly around her wrist. He did not look happy.

"How many times do I need to tell you to stop sneaking up on me?” His voice, deep, serious, intimidating, and it sounded... hot!

She should have stopped right there. She should have just backed off, apologized, and left him alone. But for some reason, there was part of her brain that just couldn't resist a challenge and pushed her to egg him on more. 

With a playful smirk, she raised her other hand and aimed for his face. He caught it effortlessly, his eyes narrowing into an irritated scowl. _'Oh, so he's been training. This should be fun.'_

"Poppy, what the hair are you-?! Oof!" She didn't give him time to talk back, as she swung her legs up and kicked him on the center of his chest, propelling him backwards towards the table. The force of the kick caused him to loosen his grip, setting her hands free, and in an instant she slid back on the floor before rolling on her knees and jumping up into a defensive stance.

"Poppy!” He raged frustrated after he found his balance. “Would you please cut it out!?"

 _'Just listen to him and stop this, Poppy.'_ A part of her pleaded. _'But look at that face, Poppy. You know you want to see how far you can push. You’re enjoying this.’_ the other part explained. And she did. She did enjoy seeing him annoyed, almost as much as she enjoyed seeing him happy.

Her smirk turned into a sly grin, pursuing further. 

Big mistake. 

Gathering all her energy into a couple of perfectly centered punches straight to his chest, Branch still caught them before she could even land either. His grip around her fists was even tighter than before, but he just threw them to the side. Without missing a beat, Poppy went for the same move again, but Branch didn't fall for the same trick twice. Before she even moved her body, Branch had already grabbed her fists as they came flying at him, and twisted her flailing arms until her body shriveled up against his, her back against his chest. Her arms were crossed like a straightjacket on her chest. Trapped in his embrace, she took a deep breath, feigning defeat. This was fine. She accounted for this.

Her lips curved upwards, she still had her main weapon. 

Her smile painting her features was cut abruptly when she prepared to use her hair attack, as she instead found herself jerking forward and dropping to her knees, then on her stomach, and in the next heartbeat was spun around to lay flat on her back. As soon as her gaze stabilized, she was met with Branch hovering on top of her as he was pinning her to the floor, blocking the light and casting his shadow over her. By then, her long pink locks had managed to cord tightly around his arm, wrist to shoulder, but his fingers were latched deeply into her hair, while his other hand was binding both of Poppy's arms over her chest, locking them in place, successfully immobilizing her.

"Are you going to stop fooling around now?" 

His growl reaching Poppy's ears was enough to force her eyes to open. She looked up at him in complete shock and bewilderment. 

_‘What in the...? How in the..? What just-?’_

She was still stunned. Her stomach bubbled with excitement, her back tingling with chills to being at his mercy. A persistent blush rushed on her cheeks, and no amount of breathing would make her calm down. Poppy smiled, a giggle even escaping her lips, hiding just how very turned on she was at the rather uncomfortable position she was being held in. 

"Gee Branch, I didn't know you had it in ya. Guess I should think twice now before trying to pull a sneak attack on ya, huh?" Somehow she hadn't taken her eyes from him for a second. Her breath was cut, it had to be because those eyes from the bathroom were back, and they looked more lethal and ready to pounce. His grip remained tight on her hands, his lips were parted, breathing shallow, panting, and his face didn't look angry or upset anymore, just dangerous, very, very, dangerous. She almost _wanted_ him to hurt her.

"Ouch." The pink troll winced, feeling something pull on the roots of her scalp, causing tinges of pain to ripple throughout her head, ultimately breaking the massively dense atmosphere that seemed impossible to cut just a moment ago, with a butcher knife.

Until Branch's eyes widened, frantically looking down at his arms and hands. "Oh, crap!" He jolted backward, snatching his hand from her chest and jerked his fingers and arm from her hair. "Sorry! Sorry! I don't know what happened!" 

_'You and me both.'_

Poppy sat up and looked dumbfounded at his sudden change in attitude. He was jittery again. Holding his hands close to his body, almost like he feared if he touched something it would catch fire.

Who was the real Branch? 

She smiled and stood on her feet, fixing her robe on her shoulders and massaging her fingers through her hair, soothing the light pinches that resonated throughout her scalp. She waved her hand at the jumpy troll as she spoke in her usual carefree tone "Branch, hey! It's fine." She laughed, ignoring the concern clearly displayed on his face, "Seriously, it really wasn't that big of a deal."

"Poppy, please." hearing the desperation in his voice, the young queen tilted her head in his direction. Her chest began to tighten. ‘ _Huh?’_

"What's the matter, Branch?"

"Poppy, I am begging you, please. You _really_ need to stop doing that."

She tapped her own cheek turning to face him. "To stop doing what, Branch?"

"You _know_ , what I'm talking about...". 

Poppy tilted her head again, feigning innocence. "Sorry, I can't say I do."

It wasn’t until she heard the heavy irritated groan that left his lips, she realized that maybe she should stop playing mind games with him and take this seriously.

"The sudden and surprising touches, the whole sneaking up behind me! It needs to stop! Normally I wouldn't mind it, but today.... and tonight you've been a lot more... physical than you're usually are, and that's not necessarily a bad thing, but it just..." the teal troll looked away. His voice lowered, beginning to crack. "...it makes me feel... some type of way...or many types of ways. I could have... really hurt you just now, and I don't want to hurt you."

Poppy’s heart sank below her stomach. She had completely misread the situation. She thought he was enjoying her touches, she was certainly enjoying his. But then again, she had to remember, he was still getting used to physical contact. Yeah, they were together, dating, and he let her touch him a lot, but somehow it didn't even cross her mind that she was making him uncomfortable. 

Tonight...she did come off pretty strong. Oh, hair, who was she kidding, she came off like a stormy Cloud Guy on a bright sunny day. That little stunt she just pulled, that was taking things too far. Especially after she had just helped him relax during their bubble bath. Now, she felt terrible.

"Oh Branch, I-" She was about to reach for his arm but caught herself just in time, pulling the offending hand behind her back. She didn't deserve to touch him after what she just did. She leaned in sighing "I'm sorry, Branch. I was very inconsiderate, coming on to you like that. I wasn't trying to make you nervous or anything like that. Yes, I wanted to get a little rise out of you, but it was never my intention to make you uncomfortable, honest. I just really...like touching you." She looked down fiddling with the band on her robe. She bent back and forth on her heels, a blush dusting her cheeks as she continued. "You make me feel good and safe, ya know? And touching you makes me happy and giddy. But-," Her heart began to squeeze again, what was this feeling? And why did it hurt? She stopped her movements, looking back up "-if you really don't want me touching you anymore tonight, then I won't." She gave him a soft, reassuring smile. "Okay?" 

She quickly turned on her heels to not allow him to sense the negative change in her mood. The aching was still there, but she chose to ignore it. Taking a deep breath, she stood tall and did what she did best. 

"Now, I'm hungry!" She announced, her cheerful voice perked up and ready to go. "Are you hungry, because I'm huunnngry. I think it's about time we take those snacks out the fridge, yeah?" She took a step forward toward the kitchen. "You wait here, Branch, while I get the foo-oh?!"

Poppy suddenly felt herself being pulled back from behind and swallowed by a comforting warmth from behind her. She looked down at her chest where Branch had enveloped her into a hug that made her want to melt in his arms like stoutberry jelly. Closing her eyes, Poppy released a sigh, leaning back into his touch, absorbing the warmth of his body from his broad chest and large arms wrapped around her torso. She relaxed, the soothing and steady sound of his heartbeat pounding against her back like a lullaby. She would be just fine if they could stay like this forever. 

"I never said you couldn't touch me," He whispered against her neck. 

She almost groaned at the absence of his arms, leaving her body but was satisfied when it continued to linger on her hand when he placed his into it. She looked up from his hand to his face. His eyes were lowered, his hand tightened around hers. "I'm just saying, a small warning every now and then, would be nice."

Poppy wrapped her other hand around his, her giddiness coming back in waves. "Sure," she exclaimed, "I can do that!"

He looked up, his gaze, hesitant, hopeful, and cute. "Then... we're good now, right?"

Poppy nodded. "Yup!" Suddenly a low growl resounded from her stomach., causing her to jolt. She quickly pulled her hand away from him, covering her stomach, blushing with a giggle. "But, I seriously am reallllly hungry, right now." She leaned over to her side, giving him a smile to hide her embarrassment. "Do you want a sandwich or a fruit kabob? Pfft kabob, who comes up with these names, amiright?"

The atmosphere lightened back up, hearing him chuckle at the silly humor. "I think it's pronounced 'Shish Kebab.'" 

Poppy laughed "That's even worse!" 

"Hickory is the one who taught us how to make them. Maybe next time we see him, we should ask."

"Oh yeah, for sure!" She replied, turning on her heels with a spring in her step, "but right now, less talking and more getting the food and eating it, cuz y _our_ girl is starving."

"My girl, huh?" She heard Branch ask under his breath. Despite that, she answered him right away.

"Yup! That _is_ what I said," She stopped walking, turning her head to face him, a hint of worry suddenly casting over her features. "That's okay, right?"

Glancing up at her, Branch graced her with a smile that looked so sexy, she thought her heart had stopped _._ That was _her_ Branch _._ "I like the sound of that. You are _my_ girl, after all."

Why did she feel this sudden wave of heat come over her? No way she was getting nervous now, no way in hair! This was fine, this is fine.

"I-Imma, go get those snacks now." She mumbled before sprinting behind the wall to the kitchen, trying to hide the mess she was becoming because she was screaming her head off in her mind.

How did she get so lucky to be with a troll like him? She would probably never know the answer, and frankly, she didn't care for the answer, but what she did know was that she was never letting him go, _ever_.

* * *

Poppy whistled happily as she tapped her feet. The night was going just so well. After having their heart to heart, the air was cleared out. _"I have to do better."_ She told herself. Branch was a different troll in every possible way than your average Pop Troll. He needed to be handled with caution, now she wanted to punch herself for not being more considerate of his boundaries and feelings. _'Why are you like this?'_ She shook her head of the negative thoughts. 

After finishing their sandwiches and kabo-ahem-kebabs, Poppy started doing the dishes. Branch wanted to help, but Poppy assured him there wasn't that much to do. He was persistent, so much in fact that she had no choice but to use her title to command him to go to the living room and _chill_. He frowned, eventually doing what he was told, crossing his arms and grumbling about how he wasn't going to enjoy it all the way there. Poppy giggled at his unwillingness to obey. 

Finishing up the last dish, she hung up the dishrag skipping out of the kitchen. 

Her body froze, she was paralyzed by the beautiful melody that echoed off the walls of her small pod. It was soft and so breathtaking. 

_"-Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song."_

Her feet seemed to float, drawn towards the familiar voice, so gentle, heavenly, falling deep into its spell. 

_"When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful, I don't deserve this. Darling, you look perfect tonight."_

Then she saw him. Branch was smiling, his head rested against the back of the loveseat, eyes closed, and singing, the lyrics pouring from his lips as he sang, unaware of her presence. 

Poppy swayed, dancing, moving closer, her steps silent, holding back her own voice from singing with him. She knew her harmony would surely disrupt the pleasant atmosphere she had just skipped into. Her whole pod seemed to glow, glittery sparkles wafting in the air, off the walls, around her body. She was in heaven. 

Branch's voice began to rise in volume, and it took everything to hold herself from crying out with the gorgeous notes. 

_"Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms. Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song. I have faith in what I see."_

Poppy hugged her arms, holding her breath as the goosebumps rose on her skin, Branch's voice elevating higher, reaching a higher octave. _"Now, I know I have met an angel in person, And she looks perfect."_

The troll queen treaded closer until she was right behind the sofa, looking down at Branch's handsome features, leaning in closer, unable to ignore his siren-like voice as the final verses spilled from his lips. 

_"No, I don't deserve this, you are perfect tonight."_

She cursed herself for breathing. Cursed herself because it wasn't worth the chills that trickled along her neck to cease. It wasn't worth the imaginary sparkles that floated around the room to dissipate. And it most definitely was not worth the look of fear and shock that flashed through Branch's eyes, the moment he saw her looking down at him from above. 

"O-Oh, I'm sorry." Her voice was so soft, almost a whisper, afraid if she spoke any louder, the atmosphere would shatter around them in an instant. "I-I didn't mean to frighten you again." 

She saw him bite his lip, feeling a sharp breath escape between his teeth before he exhaled slowly. "N-no, it's partially my fault, you-you're fine."

Poppy felt this overwhelming sense of that unfamiliar feeling ache in her chest, seeing the way Branch's eyes darted in every direction except hers. She felt like holding him at that moment, kissing him senseless, but she knew that wouldn't be the best choice of action. 

She stepped away from him, and the second she did, he saw he had visibly calmed, and the ache and her chest loosened, just a bit. Poppy smiled softly, walking to a shelf, grabbing a hairbrush and some hairpins.

"Hey, Branch? You want to know the next best activity to do during self-care night?" She switched her voice to its usual happy tone, hoping that it alone would be enough to brighten the room back to its normal state.

She was glad that she turned out to be right.

Branch turned to her, raising an eyebrow, pointing to the hairbrush in her hand. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say it's doing each other's hair."

The pink troll's eyes brighten, skipping up next to where he sat, her smile wide, radiating as much happiness as she could. "Right you are, Mr. Smarts." She plopped on the seat next to him, raising her legs to the cushions, pointing her knees in his direction and making herself comfortable. She batted her lashes at him and asked, "So, you going to let me style those magnificent locks of yours or no?" She prayed with all her heart; he would say _anything_ but 'no'.

"I don't know, Poppy," Branch shrugged, draping an arm around Poppy's shoulder. "If I let you touch my hair, a certain pink queen may try to attack me again, then I wouldn't be able to defend myself. It sounds like the perfect strategy to entrap a troll if you ask me." 

Poppy smiled, happy to hear the sarcastic tone returning to his voice. She placed the brush on the coffee table, then rose up, wrapping her own arms around his neck. He didn't flinch away, that was good because she quite liked this position. "You are never going to let me hear the end of that, aren't you?"

"Probably not." Branch said with a teasing smirk.

Poppy moved her hand to his cheek, her face so close to him, she could kiss him if he'd let her. "How about this?" She brought her hand between their faces, smiling as she pointed out her pinky finger. "I'll make you a pinky promise that I won't try to attack you once I finish doing your hair, deal?"

Branch scrunched his nose, glancing at the ceiling, then back at her. "Not good enough." 

Poppy recoiled her head back from him in stunned confusion. "Not good enough? Branch, un-have-know, or maybe you do know, that the pinky promise is the most sacred of promises." 

Branch shook his head, with a smile pushing her hand down along with her wiggling pinky. Poppy didn't miss the lavender flush that beamed on the tips of his ears and apples of his teal cheeks. He averted his eyes from hers. "How about... sealing it with a kiss?" 

Poppy's eyes widened, her own blush blooming on her own cheeks. Poppy didn't want to admit it, and even though she was very good at hiding it, she was nervous. But seeing Branch taking more risks throughout the night filled her more and more with pride. He was gaining confidence, and she loved that. 

She took a deep breath, moving her hands to his cheek, motioning so that he looked at her again. She gave him a reassuring smile and a nod, her lips caressing against his, as she whispered, "Deal," before sinking her lips into his, savoring the taste of his lips and scent that seemed to heighten the longer her lips remained on his. 

Her heart was fluttering to new levels. They hadn't kissed, like really kissed, since the day they confessed to each other and even then it happened so fast and on a whim. Neither of them knew what came over them. At the concert, it was a spark of the moment deal, but this was slow, easy paced, and just wonderful. She was actually able to savor the feel of his lips, how soft they were against hers. It was like kissing the petals of a sunflower. She wanted to sink deeper, wanted to touch him more, but forced herself to stop, knowing it would be the best decision in the long run. This would be fine. 

Poppy opened her eyes, gently separating their lips, not wanting the enchantment of the moment to disappear too soon. She giggled, seeing his eyes were still closed after she had ended the brief kiss. When he finally did open them, his eyes were glowing with delight and awe, she could see the specs of onyx sprinkled in the pools of his beautiful blue irises. 

"Wow." He gasped, swallowing hard as he stared at her. A smile still played on her face as she gave him a quick peck on the nose, snapping him out of his trance state.

"Now," Poppy untangled herself from around him, picking up a pillow, dropping it to the floor in front of her. Poppy looked at Branch, pointing down to it. "I'll do you first. Then you'll do me." 

Branch smiled, giving into her command. He moved his position from the loveseat to the pillow on the floor between her legs. 

Poppy scooted to the edge of her seat, getting the best possible position of his head. Her heart leaped, feeling his large fingers wrap around her thighs and adjust her legs on his shoulders. She bit her lip but said nothing as she started to brush his hair up. After a moment of bending around him, she found it very difficult to reach all the spots she wanted. 

"Hey, Branch? 

"Yeah?"

She leaned to the side to look at his face, pointing at his hair. "I kind of need you to let your hair down for me so I can brush it better. Will you, if you don't mind?"

She sensed the hesitation. Maybe she should just brush around him. She didn't want him to feel uncomfortable again. After a few agonizing seconds, a deep breath escaped the troll below her. 

An audible gasp left her lips when his dark hair fell from its tall defensive tower, flowing fluently into her lap like a wave, pooling around her thighs, hips, and waist. 

"Better?" 

She was at a loss for words. "Y-yes! Much! Thanks!" Poppy said, failing to calm her hammering heartbeat. 

She was surprised by how incredibly lavish his hair was. It felt like a wool blanket was covering her legs, and she loved it. She started brushing from the tips to roots as much as she could, merely enjoying the silky strands gliding through her fingers. She even took time to stop brushing altogether and just run her fingers through his scalp. By the way Branch’s hands tighten around her legs and the soft moans humming from his lips, he enjoyed the special treatment very much.

Poppy smiled widened. With a content sigh, he leaned his head back on her lap, his eyes half-lidded, and his lips smiling, as if to beckon her to continue. Oh, that smile, she would never tire of it.

She continued her massage. Watching his face, all his features relaxed, just as they should be. She slowly leaned down, allowing her loose hair to caress against his cheek and shoulders, a silent warning that she was about to move in closer. When he arched his face upward, it was as if he was welcoming her into his space, and she gladly accepted the invitation. She rubbed their noses together, tittering, feeling the ticklish brush of his lips as they skim against her forehead. 

But all good things had to come to an end. 

"You know. As much as I really _re_ _ally_ enjoy us doing this, it's a little difficult for me to get the back of your head from this angle. So maybe you could, umm..."

She could almost hear the irritation in his voice when he asked, "You need me to lift my head, don't you?" 

She giggled, placing a kiss on his nose, before lifting her head "Sorry, please, and thank you." Branch sighed only for it to be followed by a charming smile as he lifted his head so she could continue brushing. 

After quite a bit of time, she decided on styling his hair unto a braid, rolling it up, then looped neatly into a bun on top of his head. When Branch finally did get up to look in the mirror, his face looked a bit... concerned.

"Do you not like it?" Her own concerned expression covered her features.

"Y-Yeah, I like it, it's fine..." Branch answered, toying with some of the loose strands.

"Then... what's wrong?" Poppy started to get worried. She thought it looked handsome, but if he didn't like it, maybe she should take it down.

"Nothing wrong, it's just like this... I really am completely defenseless."

Poppy had to resist the maddening urge to launch a pillow at his back. _'Defenseless, my hair! Not with those hands!'_

Poppy sighed in relief. "Branch, trust me," She rose from her seat, walking up to her concerned boyfriend. "Nothing is going to come out here and try to eat us tonight. Besides, if they do," She lifted her arms, eyeing between her flexed muscles with a smirk. "We still have these bad boys to hug our way out of the situation."

Branch shook his head, looking down at the ground, a grin playing on his lips. "You and your cupcakes and rainbows."

"You know you love it." Poppy narrowed her eyes, resting an arm on his shoulder. 

He chuckled, placing a hand on her waist, pulling her in. "That I do."

Poppy pecked his nose, then took a step backward, placing the brush in his hand.

"Now, you do my hair."

Branch looked between her and the brush. An eyebrow rose in uncertainty. "You sure?"

Poppy nodded, smiling. "I don't see why not. If you're that nervous about styling, don't be. Just brush it and leave it down, no big deal."

Branch took the brush tilting his head to the side, getting a better look at her head, and even taking a step forward to run his fingers through the strands of her bangs and combing them behind her ears.

Was her heart even in her chest anymore? It was beating so fast she swore it had escaped.

"I think I've got an idea, come on." She inwardly swooned, happily letting herself be led back to the couch and sat on the pillow between his legs, allowing him to work his magic. 

* * *

"Alright, Branch, you ready for the last activity of the night before we head to bed."

Poppy asked excitedly, looking in the mirror, admiring the gorgeous messy bun Branch had styled for her. She remembered his explanation being, that it was cute enough to wear for the rest of the night and comfortable enough to sleep in if she wanted to. 

She turned to him, seeking a response, missing the way he tensed up at her last word. He had quickly recovered with a sarcastic smile "Oh nooo, the last activity of the night? Don't tell me it's almost over already." 

Poppy walked up, lightly jabbed Branch's arm, elating a chuckle from his lips. Why did he have to have such a sexy, knee-weakening laugh?

"Hey, if you want, I will happily find some other things to do. You know, I will."

Branch rose his hands, smiling at her in defeat. "No, no. It's fine. I'm good. In all seriousness, though, I am getting really tired."

"Aww, is it past someone's bedtime?" Poppy teased with a pout sliding up beside him to tap him on the nose. Lying her head down on his lap, she stuck her tongue out at him, which Branch responded with an eye-roll and a smirk.

"Very funny, Poppy." 

Poppy shrugs, rolling off his lap, she really didn't want to get off. "Thanks, I'm here all night." She lightly giggled at her own joke. "Don't worry, this is pretty easy, and I think it'll be fun!"

"You think everything we've done tonight was fun."

"Would I be lying if I said they weren't?" 

There was a pause.

"Touché"

"Exactly, now." She hopped to her feet, rushing to the bathroom, then skipped back out carrying four tubes of face mask clay and two masks wands.

"What are those?"

Poppy placed the items on the table in front of the observant troll. "These, Branch, are clay face masks. Each has different properties to help with whatever mood you're in or how you want to help your face. For instance," Poppy picked up a green tube, showing it off, "this one has green tea, avocado, and olive oil, and it helps with stress." She then points to each of the other tubes, explaining each one before looking back up, seeing Branch nodding and listening intently. Was he actually interested?

"Okay! Now, which one do you want?" 

Branch holds his chin, tilting his head in thought. "They all seem like they are good..." he glanced up at her. "How about you choose."

Poppy smirks, "You sure?"

"Yeah. I trust you to choose the one that will benefit me the most."

Poppy’s heart was leaping. He trusts her. She's heard him say that before, but to say he trusts her judgment on something so minuscule as choosing a face mask, she didn't know why but that made her want to soar.

"Okay! Sure. I pick...the pink one!" She snatched the tube from the table, sitting on the floor in front of the couch. She patted the spot in front of her, gesturing him to come down to join her, which he did without much persuasion. 

"Oh, I almost forgot!" She stuck her tongue out, and leaned back, burying her hand into the messy bun on her head, moving her fingers carefully so as not to ruin the hard work Branch had put into it. "Aha! Got them!" She pulled out two headbands, one teal, one pink, and then held them out to the troll in front of her, flashing an excitable expression "Choose." 

Surprisingly enough, Branch snatched the pink headband, and pulled it over his head, successfully avoiding tampering with the braided man bun she had done earlier. Once he had fully secured it, he gave her a teasing grin. "Thought you could pull one over on me, did ya?"

Poppy chuckled sweetly, reaching forward to adjusting the headband on him so that it pulled the baby hairs back from his face. "Guess not," She lightly _boops_ his nose with her finger. "Pink brings out your eyes." She leans back again, grabbing the clay and wand, unable to miss the blush that shaded his bluish-green cheeks.

"Now, time to start."

Poppy wasn't ashamed to admit that she loved every second of putting the mask on Branch's face. He had such handsome features, and being able to focus on him so close and personal was like a fantasy. He was reticent, too, sitting completely still and keeping his eyes closed. With her being queen and being constantly surrounded by loud, festive noises, the silence was quite pleasant. She almost wished it lasted longer because as soon she had started, she was finished. 

"Okay! I'm done!" When Branch opened his eyes, Poppy couldn't help but laugh. He just looked so cute. 

"What's so funny, and why does my face feel all weird and stiff?"

She covered her mouth, completely ignoring his first question, jumping to answer the second. "No worries. That's what's supposed to happen. You keep it on for 15 minutes and let it work its magic. Then rinse it off with a rag and warm water."

She gave him a clean mask wand, noticing his confusion when she pulled her teal headband over her head, smiling widely. "My turn!" 

She grabbed him by his shoulders, switching their positions so that now her back was to the couch, and he was facing it.

"Wait, Poppy, I don't know what I'm doing."

"Branch, it's sooo easy. Think of it like...face painting!" Poppy tapped the mask wand in Branch's hand, "this is your paintbrush." She reached for the blue tube of clay, placing it in his other hand, "this is your paint." Then she sat back smiling from ear to ear, "And this-," posing a dramatic gesture of a frame around her face, "-is your canvas."

"That simple, huh?"

"It's that simple. Just make sure you go outside the perimeter of the eyes and eyebrows. Not sure why but you aren't supposed to apply it to your eyebrows or hair, hence the reason for the headbands. Got it?"

Branch looked between the two items in his hands then up at her, giving a firm nod. "Got it."

"Good!" She gave him a playful wink before leaning back, resting herself against the foot of the loveseat. Poppy closed her eyes, trying to calm the excited jitters that raced through her veins at her bottled emancipation. She took various deep breaths, relaxing her smile, trying to hide the growing excitement that seemed to boil over the edges of her aura.

"Okay, I'm ready when you are." 

The movement she felt Branch's hand touch her, she realized he was doing this much differently than she was used to. She peeked open her eyes, and that exact second, she could have sworn her heart jumped to her throat and fell below her stomach. His face was so close, she was surprised by how composed she was because, in her mind, she was squealing. How was this different from how close they've been to each other all night? She didn't know, but she did know her face was burning up and she hoped he didn't notice. 

Staying perfectly still, she watched his eyes move, focused on each and every stroke he made against her skin. If she didn't know any better, she would think he was actually painting a masterpiece rather than just applying a simple face mask. 

After he finished with what she felt like were outlines, he scooted in closer, causing her to be trapped between him and the foot of the couch.

"Sorry, am I too close?" Poppy shook her head at his question, not having complete faith that her voice wouldn't fail her if she spoke. "Cool, just let me know if it gets uncomfortable, okay?" Poppy nodded in response, closing her eyes again. 

She felt Branch move, kneeling up so that he sat above her tilting her head back. This wasn't _that_ big of a deal. Sure he was super close to her, making her body feel like it was being scorched by a flamethrower. And yeah, the way his knee positioned between her legs caused her mind to fall so far down the gutter that she feared there would be no means of escape. _But_ she was fine.

This was fine.

_'Just think of something else, Poppy. Anything else, everything else. Just try to get your mind off his breathing, his voice, hands, and the fact that he's so dang close! Ah! Oh my hair, I'm going to die!'_

"I'm about to move my hand again. Are you fine with that?" Poppy only nodded. Still not trusting herself to speak.

When his hand moved from the back of her neck to under her jaw, that was when she thought her heart would leap out her chest and into his lap. His touch was so gentle yet so firm at the same time. It took every ounce of self-control to keep herself from rolling her eyes to the back of her head and moaning when his thumb pressed against her throat.

 _'Oh my gah, oh my gah. Calm down, Poppy. Calm down!'_ But the constant reminder for her to remain calm only made matters worse. It was only then that she could recall a conversation she had with Barb the last time she had swung over to her boat fish for a visit.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"You know what Pops? You give off major 'freak vibes.'" The comment was so random, and Barb had said it without looking up from her guitar.

Poppy looked up from her partially finished project with furrowed eyebrows and frowned, "Well, that's not a very nice thing to say."

Barb chuckled. "Nah, fam. I didn't mean a 'bad freak' kind of vibe. I meant like a 'crazy, hot freak' kind of vibe."

"I can't tell if that is either a good thing or a bad thing?"

Barb sat her guitar down by the couch and stood up, walking to the confused pink Pop Queen. She tossed the tail of her braided mohawk behind her shoulder before tapping her chin, lost in thought. "How do I explain this in a way that only _you_ could understand?" 

Poppy watched her as she walked back and forth for a moment, then suddenly saw the light bulb go off in her head when she punched her palm. "Got it, Okay!" The rock queen squatted on the floor in front of Poppy. "Do you and Branch ever wrestle?"

Poppy shrugged "Yeah, I guess. We practice hairjustu every now and then, why?'

"Who wins when you guys spar?"

"It varies, sometimes he wins, sometimes I win,- I'm sorry, I'm still not getting your poi-"

"Shhh, hush, hush, I'm getting there. Next question, do you let him win?"

Poppy blushes at that. She would never admit it to Branch, but she would more times than not let him win against her. She didn't know why she never gave anything but her best when it came to a challenge. But she wasn't going to lie, she did enjoy the look on his face when he had her pinned to the ground when she faked a heavy defeat. He just looked so...so...so. _Ugh_.

"Y-yeah, sometimes. But don't tell Branch! If he finds out, he'll be crushed!" 

Barb laughed, slapping her knee as she stood back up. "Don't worry, Pops, this convo is going to stay only between us girls." Then winked. "Last question." Barb leaned down, getting all up in Poppy's face. "Do you _like_ it when he wins?" 

"Y-yes...but okay. Barb, I still don't get where you're going with this. How does me, liking the fact that Branch beats me in fights, make me a freak?" 

"Ah, my sweet, Lollipop. That is the riddle, ain't it?"

"Barb." 

"Okay, okay, alright, alright. I'll give it to you straight." The purple troll walks around Poppy. "In a world full of rulers and subjects, there are those who like to be ruled over and those who like to rule." Barb suddenly stopped. The pop queen looked up, seeing Barb behind her looking down, dark violet eyes blazing with a smirk. "And you, you, my friend-" Barb leaned into Poppy's face again and whispered with a low purr "-are both." Then stood right back up, walking back to the direction she came, waving a hand. "You like to dominate and be dominated Popsqueak, outside and inside the bedroom." 

Poppy let the wheels turn in her head til' suddenly it hit her like a glitter balloon. Her face turned hot, and her palms became sweaty. All images of Branch being 'rough' with her, if they could even be called that, started flooding back to memory. The way he looked at her with that smirk and that deep chuckle that left her weak when he felt like he had her down for the count. She bit her lip at the thought. Her hands twitched, slowly reaching up to stroke her neck, wondering how it would feel if his...

Poppy shook her head frantically and glancing up at Barb, cheeks flushed magenta.

"T-t-that's not true! You don't know that!" Poppy shouted, embarrassed out of her mind. "I don't even know that!"

"Look, Poppy. It's okay. There's nothing to be ashamed about. What I'm saying is don't fight it, _embrace_ it. There's nothing wrong with wanting to bite and be bitten."

"I would never hurt Branch on purpose!" 

"Maybe he _wants_ you to hurt him on purpose."

Poppy hurled clumps of felt at the rock queen's back, her cheeks about to combust into flames. "Barrrbb!"

"Okay, okay! I'll stop, I'll stop." Barb laughed, raising her hands in surrender. She slumped back on the couch and grabbed her guitar, strumming a few notes, the smirk never leaving her face. "Sheesh, don't know how to take a joke."

Poppy looked back at her project, her face still flaring at the thoughts invading her head. She patted her cheeks a couple of times to snap out of it before returning to her work. She had finally become engrossed, almost to the point where she couldn't hear the cheeky remark, as it slipped through her friend's lips. But she did hear it, and it stuck with her til this day. 

_"It's always the cute and innocent ones, huh?"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

"Poppy?"

Pink eyes shot open, feeling a light tap of something pointy on her nose. Her sight adjusted, sky blues greeting her with the light of the room. 

Her face was stiff. 

_'Oh_.' 

"You're finished? That was fast." Poppy exclaimed, her mind still trying to bring her back to reality. What day was it again? What time was it?

She blinked, taking a better look at Branch's face. She pursed her lips, doing her best not to snort. The mask on his face was fully dry and definitely ready to be rid of the light pink cracked and hardened clay. He looked so adorable and hilarious at the same time. 

"Yup. And you were right. It was kind of fun. Almost as fun as painting."

Poppy did a double-take. "Whoa whoa whoa, backtrack. You actually paint?" Branch's eyes widen. Turning away from her, not responding to her question. She leaned in closer, her eyebrows furrowed as much as possible, with her face being so tense and challenging to move. "Branch? I'm going to ask you again. Do. You. Paint?" 

The teal troll quickly stood up, walking towards the direction of the bathroom. Poppy shouted after him, a hint of laughter spilling from every word. "Hey! Don't you run away from me, mister! You didn't answer my question!"

"What was that, Poppy? I can't hear you over the sound of the clay in my ears."

"You dork! There's no clay even near your ears! You come back here, you're not getting out of this one!" Poppy stood up, laughter pouring from her lips as she chased after him into the bathroom. 

* * *

Poppy had resided in the bathroom a little while after Branch had finished cleaning his face of the clay. Poppy couldn't help but just daydream, the whole night had been like a dream. She had so much fun being alone with the teal troll in question. As much as she loved being around her friends and the people of the village, she couldn't help the desire to be with Branch by herself, where no one was around to stare or tease, or gossip about them. She enjoyed his company, his laugh, his voice, his smiles, his hugs, his touches, his kisses, everything. She loved every little thing about him.

She looked up at the reflection, her now clean face, looking back. Things were going so well. Poppy could almost physically see the shell around him cracking. Perhaps just a few more knocks, and he was free. 

She smiled to herself, and maybe they could move on to the next thing. She wasn't sure what that _thing_ exactly was, but she did know it was within arm's length. They just had to reach out and grab it. 

She slapped her cheeks, flashing a huge smile. "Right!" She turned on her heels, marching out of the bathroom, giddy enthusiasm brimming from the edges of her body. 

"Branchhhh...guess what time it is?" Poppy halted, noticing her boyfriend digging through the bag he had brought with him in the living room. He had pulled out a couple of small blankets and a pillow, then placing them on the recliner chair, before unfolding one of the blankets, preparing to lay it out on the loveseat. 

"Branch," Poppy asked, deadpanned. "What are you doing?" Looking up, the teal troll shot her a smile, glimpsing between the cushions and her. 

"I'm getting ready for bed, why? Do you not want me to sleep on the sofa? I can sleep on the floor."

Poppy wanted to smack him. He was _much_ too intelligent not to take a hint.

Her next words left her lips without much thought or consideration. "Actually, you can sleep in the bed with me. It's bigger, warmer, and much more comfortable."

Poppy felt herself shrinking at the sight of Branch biting his lip anxiously.

_'Oh, no. Too soon, too soon!'_

"I guess...if that's what you want." 

_'Oh no, oh hair, oh hair.'_ The progress they had built throughout the night was moving backward, crumbling, fast, too fast. She had to stop it before it moved too far, leaving them to start back at square one.

"No! I mean, I was just throwing it out there as an option! The floor and sofa aren't all that comfortable. And you're my guest, so I just thought, you should sleep somewhere you would actually get some... sleep." Poppy fumbled with the hem of her bathrobe, now chewing her lip, trying to ease her anxiety that was rising much too close to the surface. "I just wanted to offer, in case you... wanted to." 

The room was silent. Neither of them looked at each other, neither of them spoke, neither of them moved. 

_'Sugar! Now, look what you've done!'_ her mind screamed. _'Why did you have to go and mess up what you spent all night trying to build-up to?'_

 _'This_ _is fine.'_ Poppy fingers dug into the sleeves of her robe, her body starting to tremble. 

_'This is fine.'_ She felt tears pricking at the back of her eyes. Why was she crying over something so small? It wasn't that big of a deal, it wasn't, it really wasn't!

 _'This is fine.'_ The air was getting heavier. Why all of a sudden was so hard to breathe? _Breathe, breathe!_

_'This is fine. This is fine. This is fine. This is fine!'_

"Poppy?" 

"What?!" Her eyes flew open. Blurred vision awakening, glaring at Branch's face, that masked concern on his features. That was strange, she didn't even remember closing them. 

Branch's hands cupped her cheeks, his thumbs gingerly sweeping under her eyes. "Why are you crying?"

Wait...she was crying? Why was she crying again? This was so unlike her. Her mind was becoming foggy, almost as if she was becoming...gray? She had to calm down, she had to breathe, breathe, breathe!

"Nothing! It's nothing, no big deal!" Poppy gasped, yanking herself away from him, desperately wiping away the tears that wouldn’t seem to stop falling. Her heart raced for an entirely different reason then it had throughout the night, she needed to get away from him, _now_ , _right now_. "I'm going to bed now! Good night!" 

Before she could move an inch, she was pulled back by his hands and swallowed deep into Branch's strong embrace. Her chest was heaving, her body was shaking. Why couldn't she calm down? Everything was fine!

"I guess even the great, joyous, always-happy Queen Poppy can get anxiety attacks too, huh?" Branch's voice came out like a gentle whisper in the night. Poppy puffed a shaky breath burying her face in his neck. He smelled so fresh, like the woods, with a hint of strawberries, the smell from the bath still lingering. She wrapped her hands around him, digging her fingers into his robe. _Breathe. Breathe._ Oh hair, he was such a stress-reliever. 

They remained that way for a moment until she finally found her voice to speak.

"You deal with this all the time?"

"More or less." He responded, his voice still low, still gentle.

"It sucks hair." Poppy spat, almost as if it cursed the feeling itself.

The rumbling chuckle from his chest eased her anxious heart. "Yeah, it does." 

Poppy buried her face deeper into his neck, her arms tightening around him as she asked a nagging question, "Do I make you feel this way?"

He didn't respond immediately, but when he did, he confessed with the tenderest of voice. "...Sometimes."

"I'm sorry." Poppy sighed into his neck before breathing a dry laugh. "I really am a mess, aren't I?"

That's when she felt it, the goosebumps returning, her heartstrings being pulled, the notes hanging in the air as Branch repositioned his hands, bringing them to cup under her cheeks again, blessing her with that beautiful smile of his. He wiped her remaining tears as words spilled from his lips. _"When you said you were a mess, I whispered underneath my breath."_ He touched his nose to hers _. "But, you heard it, darling, you are perfect, tonight."_

She was so entranced she hadn't noticed him leading her to her bedroom until her feet started to move. 

"B-Branch, I said you didn't have to come to my room if you didn't want to."

Branch looked back, his smile never leaving his lips. He granted her a look as if she was the best thing since the six strings. "What if I want to?"

Poppy didn't know how to counter, the magic was still floating in the air, she was still trapped in the daze. She just simply nodded and replied with a whisper, "Okay."

Walking into the room, the pink troll closed the door behind them before being led to one side of her bed. Sitting on the bed, Poppy looked up, tilting her head in confusion at Branch, who was looking at the floor. She watched him walk away from her, bending down to pick her towel that laid dormant in front of the mirror.

Turning to her, Branch waved the towel in her direction, with an annoyed but concerned expression. "Poppy, this is a safety hazard. Step on this the wrong way you could trip, or I could have tripped, next thing you know, sprained ankle or a broken neck, both of us out of commission. The village would be in a panic." Walking to the other side of the bed, he tossed the cloth into the hamper. "You have to be more careful." 

Poppy blushed, remembering why she had dropped the towel there in the first place. Turning her head to the opposite side of the bed, the young queen caught Branch right when he was stripping off his bathrobe, placing it on the chair beside the bed. She turned away again, her face, steaming. 

_'You're a safety hazard.'_

"Want me to take yours too?"

"Huh?"

"Your bathrobe, unless you sleep with it on-" 

"O-oh, no, yeah, sure. Here." She shrugged the sleeves from her shoulders then tossed it to the teal troll. "Thanks a lot."

A simple hum was his response as Branch placed the robe on the chair on top of his.

Poppy's heart raced, feeling the shift of the covers and the dip of the added weight of Branch's body lying on the opposite side of the mattress. Turning back to him, she found him smiling. The moonlight shining through the window hit his face just right, his sapphire eyes were glowing. Hair, help her. What was she going to do with him? 

Stretching out his arms, he asked a silent question that she knew, that he already knew the answer to. Pulling her legs under the covers, Poppy practically jumped into his massive arms, falling against his expansive chest, and giggled as she snuggled into his embrace. 

Sighing contently, spills of laughter continued to escape her lips, Branch pulling her closer to his chest by her waist, her skin brushing against his.`

"You know, I'm the one that is supposed to be nervous here." Branch stated matter-factually with a soft chuckle. 

"Well, I sincerely apologize for stealing your thunder." Poppy countered, lifting her face and sticking her tongue out.

"You are silly." 

"You are a dork." 

"You know you love it." 

Her body quivering, with happiness she closed her eyes. Scooting closer into his cuddly arms, their foreheads touching as she smiled, feeling his fingers tighten around her waist. She sighed and replied with a hum, "That I do."

Poppy's body became limp, her fatigue dragging her deeper into the depths of unconsciousness. She could get used to this. Being with him, cuddled in his arms, in his protective embrace, oh yes. 

Now this, _this,_ was just fine.

No, this was better than fine. This was... 

_Perfect._   
  


* * *

_**~Indywrites** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Name: Perfect (Cover)  
> Song Artist: Ed Sheeran (Leroy Sanchez)
> 
> Broppy's (Barb) image inspired by BlooeyedSpazz's fanart (check her blog on Tumblr yall!)
> 
> There you have it, folks. I hope you guys enjoyed this ficlet because I REALLY enjoyed writing it! I know it was long but hey, worth it, right?
> 
> Kudos and Comments are highly welcomed, and very appreciated! Let me know what you think, Kay? Please and Thankyou. That's about it, friends! Hope you guys have a great day/night and stay safe out there! Until next time ❤!
> 
> PEACE!

**Author's Note:**

> Song Name: 8 Letters  
> Song Artist: Why Don't We
> 
> The image that I have for Poppy and Branch is solely inspired by BlooeyedSpazz's fanart from Tumblr (Go check it out! Her fanart is phenomenal!) Her Trolls character design is the image of what my writings will be based on, so if you need a clear picture, her blog is where you will find it! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! The second bit may be a lot more...physical. From Poppy's POV. :3 (also brotp Parb/PopRocks)
> 
> Kudos and Comments are highly welcomed, let me know what you think! Please and Thankyou! Until next time ;) 
> 
> PEACE!


End file.
